Always Mine
by tiffywa
Summary: in this world, or the next. Set after Legacies 1x10. (Tumblr saw it first! Follow me @tiffywa)
1. Prologue

**Always Mine...**

_in this world, or the next._

Prologue

**A/N: Please excuse all the mistakes and enjoy! Tumblr saw this prologue first, so follow me tiffywa**

* * *

_Someone is following me. _

Caroline furrowed her brows and glanced around from the umpteenth time. Exactly one week ago today, she'd had the distinct feeling of being stalked. It had kept her on the razor's edge of her control, a place she particularly didn't care to be.

Out in the broad daylight, in the middle of tourist-filled Paris, her fangs had sharpened just as her eyes filled with blood.

She couldn't take another day of this! Flashing back to the balcony of her hotel room, she tossed her purse on the bed with a huff and went to her mini fridge for a mid-afternoon snack.

Not even bothering with a glass, she sank her fangs into the blood bag and drank greedily. She was supposed to be following a lead on a witch that specialized in breaking bloodline curses.

But here she was -useless with her concentration and nerves being frazzled by the constant awareness of being followed. When whoever was stalking her finally revealed themselves, or she _hopefully_ found them first, she would make sure they never made the mistake of setting their sights on her again.

As she dropped the empty blood bag in the trash bin, a cool breeze blew through the balcony doors she'd left open. A familiar scent tickled her nose, and she paused, trying to remember where she'd smelled it before.

The shrill ring of her cell phone startled her, causing her to jump and gasp. She found the object of her heart attack and saw her co-parent was calling.

"Hey, Ric."

"Caroline!" Alaric's voice was staticky and hard to hear, even for her. "You're in danger!"

"Danger? What are you talking about? I can't hear you very well."

"-he's back… coming for you… ripped a hole between our realities… followed Lizzie… Caroline-"

"Who's back?!" she cried, mind racing and heart beating with fear. Ric wouldn't scare her like this unless it was life or death. The dial tone beeped in her ear and she quickly tried to call him back, but it went straight to voicemail.

_Seriously?! _

Flashing around her room, she packed as quickly as she could. Reminding herself to stay calm, she picked up the handle of her rolling suitcase and headed out the door, calling the local airport.

"I need a flight to America as soon as possible." she told the person on the other end, just as she remembered the keys to her rental car were on the kitchenette counter. "Crap." She caught the closing door with her foot, shouldering the phone to her ear so she could hear the list of available flights.

"No, I need a flight now. I don't care what state it goes to, I-"

Caroline tensed, hand poised above the keys she'd came back to find. Her cell phone dropped from its cradle and her suitcase fell to the floor with a thump.

A darkened figure stood in the middle of the room. The familiar scent she couldn't place earlier filled her lungs from her frantic breaths and she couldn't even hear the lady on the phone from the loud beating of her heart.

Golden eyes glowed back at her in the light-less hotel room.

The familiar scent was unmistakable now.

"Hello, love… or should I say, _wife_?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, welcome to another WIP I have no business starting! Those damn plot bunnies would not leave me alone after Legacies 1x10; where JP keeps drawing me in with her Klaroline easter eggs. We've been burned by her before, but it didn't stop my heart from swelling with fangirl love...**

**Your take-away; I'll settle for ANYTHING Klaroline over NOTHING. Yep, toxicity and all. It was pretty devastating to lead us on for multiple seasons, through a spin-off; just to kill off our beloved Original Hybrid, and to NOW in a ANOTHER SPINOFF, JP tells us it 'could have been' in another alternate reality! THE GALL of that woman!**

**So this is my middle finger to her & all the anti's who ignore all the facts just to put us down... Klaroline will never go quietly! Rant over.**

**I was very unsure if I wanted to continue this, but after it blew up on my tumblr with other Klaroliners asking for more, I decided to give it a shot.**

**Please tell me what you think! Muah, muah, muah!**

**-tiffywa**


	2. Chapter 1

**Always Mine...**

_in this world, or the next._

Chapter 1

**A/N: Please excuse the mistakes and enjoy!**

* * *

The frenzied breaths filling her lungs abruptly left Caroline in a _whoosh_. Her eyes widened as her mind seized on the crazy notion that the Original Hybrid was standing before her.

"H-h-how is this possible?", she managed in a strained voice.

A cruel sounding chuckle was her answer, causing Caroline to frown. Klaus had never made a such a noise, even on his really _bad_ days.

And he'd called her his _wife_.

She focused on the being in front of her, studying his tensed frame. He was poised like a panther preparing to attack its prey. His glowing eyes tracked her tiniest movements, sizing her up to launch himself at her if she foolishly decided to run.

Which she knew better than to do.

If this really was Klaus -back from the dead, _why_ was he so agitated and _why_ wasn't he speaking?

"You're dead." She said plainly, louder this time. She mentally kicked herself for sounding so bitchy. She had no idea what state he was in and she was well aware of the deadly poison in his double fangs. _Once bitten, twice shy_ and all that.

He bent down and retrieved her phone, ending the call. Stepping closer, he inhaled deeply. "Ah, still as lovely as ever, aren't you pet?"

The raspy British accent was the same, but the condescending tone was new. "_Pet_?" she hissed, temper flaring, "I don't know what's going on here, but don't _ever_ call me that again."

"And still so bossy." Klaus smirked, "I know your sharp tongue has so many more talents than cutting poor men like me."

Face flaming at his gall and insinuation, Caroline snatched her phone out of his hand, just as he grabbed her upper arm in a vice like grip. She sucked in a stuttered breath at the menacing look on his face. Fear shot down her spine. "Klaus! Let me go!"

"Hush." he commanded harshly, sliding his arms around her back and clutching her close.

_He was hugging her?!_ Caroline forced herself to remain still, unsure of how to react. This was Klaus, for Gods' sake! He would never hurt her, but he'd also never spoke or acted that way toward her either.

Something was different about him.

Besides, she was way past lying to herself over her feelings for the Original Hybrid. She'd locked herself away for a week after his death, crying and cursing him for showing her what a good man he could be and leaving her behind.

She'd later accepted the fact that she was doomed when it came to men and picked herself up, throwing herself whole-heartedly into finding a way to prevent her girls from merging –so much so she even missed their sweet sixteen birthday.

God, she was an awful mother.

She found herself relaxing into the embrace, even sliding her arms around his lower back and pressing her face into his neck. His sexy, masculine scent was too alluring and she began greedily breathing him in.

Klaus squeezed her even tighter, growling lowly in his throat. "I've missed you, Caroline." he rasped quietly.

_Oh, my._

Her heart ached at his admission, filling with that traitorous feeling of hope she despised. The emotion had caused her to lie awake at night and wonder what they could have been. It was devastating in any form.

"How are you alive?" She murmured tentatively, pulling away from him. He let her leave the embrace, but held her close still -his strong hands holding her hips in place. Caroline could feel his warmth through her jeans and it sent shivers racing over her body.

The golden glow had faded from his gaze. The tempest blue she'd adored returned to his searching eyes. "I've never perished." he replied after a moment, seeming to pick his words carefully.

"Rebekah saw you and Elijah stake each other."

His jaw tensed. "Elijah is gone, then?"

"You _both_ died." Caroline placed her hands on his chest. "You don't remember?" She chewed her lips, noticing the way his eyes kept glancing at her at her mouth.

He simply said, "Impossible.", as his face loomed closer to hers, eyes heavy lidded and filled with determination.

Klaus was going to kiss her.

She would oppose this idea under normal circumstances, but Klaus was back from the dead! Give a girl a break!

Her once-lover was alive again and her heart sang with joy and happiness. Caroline licked her lips, locking eyes with Klaus, mentally urging him on.

_Kiss me, please._

Just as he neared closer, she closed her eyes and sighed when his full lips covered her own. The velvety softness was firm against her mouth, melting her with all his movements.

The kiss was so hesitant and sweet, Caroline gladly kissed him back, gripping his shoulders for support. She stood on her tip toes as she licked his lips, looking to deepen the kiss until it was all she could think about –just like the ones they used to share.

Klaus hummed with appreciation and met her challenge head on, slipping his strong tongue inside to mercilessly stoke hers. Caroline was helpless against the on slot of heady arousal he inflicted in her. He held them both upright as she sagged against him, lost in the euphoria of her emotions.

Caroline was finally able to reason with herself when he broke away with heavy breaths. She stepped back as soon as his arms dropped to his side.

There, she'd had her kiss, now it was time to get some answers-

"I'm not your Klaus." He said suddenly, halting her train of thought. She gaped at him. "He's dead."

"Then who are you?!" She fought down the immature impulse to wipe her mouth with disgust.

"I am Niklaus Mikaelson." He looked like he wanted to grab her again, so she took another step back, eyeing him with distrust. "From another alternate reality, very similar to yours up until two years ago."

"Two years ago?" That's when her Klaus had sacrificed himself with his older brother, Elijah.

He nodded, watching her carefully. "In this world, Elijah and I took the Hollow into ourselves so we could stake ourselves and save-" he choked out the next word, "Hope."

"Everyone knows that." Caroline retorted, "So what happened differently in your world?"

"That's exactly what didn't happen." He ran his hands through his cropped curls. Caroline remembered her Klaus had let his curls grow longer, and preferred it to this Klaus' shorter version. He continued explaining, looking so upset her heart ached for him, "So much happened since then, Caroline, I fear even you won't be able to forgive me."

She quietly sighed, glancing into his eyes, silently urging him to continue.

"I lost everything, Caroline, and I didn't react well."

"What did you do?" she asked with growing horror. He was the strongest being on the planet, what could be so bad, even he hesitated to admit it?

He looked right into her eyes and Caroline felt dread settle in her gut at his desolate gaze.

"I turned it off."

* * *

**Big thanks to all who reviewed, fav'd and followed!**

**tiffywa~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Always Mine...**

_in this world, or the next._

Chapter 2

A/N: Please excuse the mistakes and enjoy!

* * *

Caroline's lips parted as she stared at Klaus, unblinking and unsure of what to say. It really was _that_ bad.

Klaus' deep blue eyes were rapt on her own, watching for any reaction she might give him.

Even after everything he'd been through in her world, her Klaus had never wanted to turn off his emotions. What could have been so bad that this Klaus did?

_Wait..._

Caroline stepped closer and studied his face silently. He had been acting weird just now, did that mean his emotions were still off? _Oh, no_. She couldn't even think of the repercussions.

"And now?" she prompted carefully, still gazing at him.

Klaus grimaced, "Freshly turned back on."

She exhaled, completely relieved. Caroline wasn't a scholarly woman by any means, but the idea of an alternate reality -or world- wasn't impossible and her gut didn't scream that Klaus was lying, so she found herself believing him and his claims... for now.

"The things I did, Caroline... you would never forgive me."

"What did you do?"

"The short story? I brought the dark to the light..." Her narrowed eyes quickly spurred him on. "And started a war with humanity."

"Seriously?! You outted us?! " She shook her head with aggravation. That sucked, yes, but it wasn't her world. Still... she felt like he was still leaving something important out. "We'll discuss that later. Now, tell me why you turned it off in the first place. What could have been so bad?"

"The Hollow." he lowly murmured after a few moments.

Caroline barely heard him, furrowing her brows at his defeated expression. When realization kicked in, she sucked in a breath, her heart stuttering in her chest. Her Klaus -and Elijah- had taken The Hollow inside themselves to save Hope. They had ultimately been forced to stake themselves to finally destroy malignant entity.

The Hollow made Niklaus Mikaelson look like an angry kitten.

"I can hear you heart." Klaus reached out and cupped her cheek. Caroline couldn't stop herself from leaning into it with a contented sigh. He tentatively caressed her bottom lip, waiting for her to refuse him. "After we killed The Hollow's mortal body, my adopted son Marcellus, and a particularly hate-filled Regent of the New Orleans' witches placed the evil power inside Freya, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol. They killed them to save the world -or so they say." His face was murderous. "Marcel and Vincent didn't live past the week. It was then I turned off my emotions."

So, the loss of losing his family would still be fresh in his heart.

Which meant he would have to find something to focus on to overcome all that grief... something or _someone_.

She gulped, already knowing whom his sights had be sights on.

Caroline stepped back, ignoring Klaus' crestfallen face, and picked up her fallen suitcase. She sat it upright and collapsed the handle. "How long were you following me?"

"A week today."

Just as she thought. She gave her 6th sense a mental pat on the back for doing a good job. "Why? If your world and mine were the same up until two years ago, we were... friends. You could have approached me sooner."

"It needed time, my head has been so muddled. I went so long with my switch off, I think I revert back to my emotionless state some moments." The wariness must have shown on her face, because he quickly amended his admission, "Less moments than others."

Caroline needed to get control of this situation –fast, and she needed more answers. "Klaus," she offered him a hesitant smile, "You once told me you wanted to show me the world, but you died before we could even begin. I've been dying to try this little bistro down the street, come with me."

The Originals Hybrid shook his head. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Caroline took his hand, looking deep into his eyes. "I trust you, Klaus. You won't hurt me." Even as she said the worlds, the truth of them echoed inside her. She didn't know why, but she truly believed he wouldn't hurt her.

"I would never hurt you." He scoffed, "It's the walking-blood-bags I fear."

"Humans? Why are you scared of them?"

"I'm not scared of them, I fear _for_ them."

"You won't attack them." She assured him, taking his hand. "We'll be too busy eating great food and enjoying each other's company."

Klaus stared at their entwined hands. A smirk made its way to his handsome face. "I'd love to go on a date with you, love."

His cocky grin reminded her so much of her Klaus, she gripped his hand tighter. It would be hard to remember they were two different people.

But the question was, just how different? He obviously still had a soft spot for her, but just how tender were his feelings? They'd left plenty unsaid between them.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Call it whatever you want, Klaus, but let's go. I'm starving!" She grinned victoriously when he let her tug him out her hotel door and down the hallway.

They were alone as the elevator began descending, and Caroline eyed Klaus appreciatively –mostly because he was doing the same to her.

She'd set aside her dark pantsuits for the humid Paris weather today, and dug out and colorful, flowy sundress like the ones she'd favored in her teens. Her curled hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her daylight ring was her only jewelry –it hung on a chain around her neck, dipping into her exposed cleavage from the sweetheart neckline of her dress.

Klaus was wearing a familiar grey Henley, his signature necklaces, and dark slacks that hugged his muscled thighs just right –being a Viking had done his body _good_.

_God, Caroline, stop staring at his pants, you pervert_.

Her eyes snapped to his when he cleared his throat, a delicate blush staining her cheeks. She had the distinct feeling of doom when his gaze trailed to her lips again.

Caroline had a crazy thought -this might have been a bad idea. She should have run home as soon as she'd felt she was being followed... because this Klaus looked like he was going to kiss her again.

And she knew –deep into her heart's desire, that she wanted to kiss him too.

* * *

**I was hesitant to post this bc I have a bit of writer's block and didn't have the next chapter completed yet... but the heck with it! I hope to have the next few chapters written within the next two weeks and I hope (crossing fingers) that I can come up with some kind of posting schedule. A new chapter every two weeks would probably work best for me.**

**I did say this fanfiction won't be many chapters, but I hate to leave you all with suspense! ;)**

**Thank you for reviewing, fav'ing, and following! I also post on Ao3 tumblr if you're interested in following me.**

**tiffywa~**


	4. Chapter 3

Always Mine...

_in this world, or the next._

Chapter 3

**A/N: Please excuse all the mistakes and enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline drained her glass of white wine after Klaus had excused himself to go the men's room. This was a mess. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to act? What in the world was she going to tell Hope?

"Seriously?" she complained to her empty wine glass, glaring at it like it was her enemy. The waiter came by with another glass of wine and tried to take her empty one, but she'd pulled it from his reach and raised her brows, daring him to take it from her.

What had this wine glass done to her to cause such a hostile display? That poor waiter had been so confused and apologetic, just because he'd caught her in a less then graceful moment. The only crime the wine glass committed was being spotless after she'd drank from it.

No lipstick staining its rim.

That's because her Number 69 - Ravish Me Red had been wiped clean from The Original Hybrid's mouth after their heated make-out session in the elevator.

Caroline exhaled a breath slowly and inhaled deeply, determined to control herself better. This was no time to let her libido take over and turn her into the sex-deprived vampire she tried to stuff down into the darkest parts of herself. It was probably time to find an inconspicuous lover.

_What's the point? Klaus is back – lover found!_

She ignored the traitorous thought and gave Klaus a pained smile as he returned. He wasted no time in starting the conversation. "I'm relieved that you believed me. Part of the reason I waited to approach you was because I feared you'd think me a trickster."

"And because of your '_moments less than others_'." She instantly regretted sounding so insensitive to his plight. She remembered how miserable she'd been when she'd finally turned back on her emotions.

Klaus only nodded, looking at anything her but her. Great, her big mouth had shut him up.

"Sorry, Klaus." she murmured, reaching over to give his hand a squeeze. "Now... you told me why you turned it off, but why did you jump worlds? And how in the world did you manage it?"

"I'll save you the boring specifics, but human technology really is something to behold. I simply compelled a few choice humans and here I am."

"I'm not a scientist by any means, but there would have to be some consequences from your experiment, right?"

He shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle, sweetheart."

"You didn't answer my other question."

"Warring with humans wasn't as fun as I thought it would be."

Caroline arched her brow. "I'd say not. In this world, we're still a secret and I'd like it to stay that way."

"I didn't come here to start another war."

"Why did you come here then?"

He smirked. "Self-preservation."

When he didn't offer anything more, Caroline pursued her lips. The Klaus she had known was one-hundred-present invested in his own life –heck, in a thousand years his only daughter had caused him to take it willingly.

She saw no reason to disbelieve him. "Okay, then. You said your siblings had been murdered to kill the Hollow, but you only mentioned Hope once." Klaus' jaw visibly clenched as his smirk slid off his face. "What about your daughter?"

"I have no daughter." He ground out; hands fisted. "That bitch Hayley took care of her problem with the toxic herb wolfsbane."

There was no love lost between Caroline and the she-wolf, but Hayley's actions shocked her. In this is world, Hayley had been a wonderful mother. She had visited Hope constantly so Caroline had seen her often and while they never grew to be friends, they had respected each other.

"I'm so sorry, Klaus." She lamented again, deciding she needed to tell him that fate of his family in this reality, "Most of your family is alive here, except for Elijah. Hayley also died a few years ago."

"She's still alive in my reality." He muttered venomously, eyes flashing with anger. "Just like Katerina, always running." He took a deep breath. "But I confess you weren't my first stop in this new world. I went to see her."

Her?

"Hope."

Caroline's brows furrowed. Ric had just called to warn her that she was in danger –today. There was no way Klaus was in Mystic Falls a few hours ago. "When?"

"I appeared in Mystic Falls after I jumped worlds, I knew I would have to observe and see what state this reality was in. I was very surprised to find a boarding school had taken over the Salvatore home... and that you were the owner."

"I'd say you were."

"And then I saw a lovely young woman, with Hayley's features and my coloring, explaining that she was a tribid –werewolf, witch, and vampire- to a few children dressed in similar uniforms."

Despite the situation, Caroline found herself smiling. "She's powerful and smart –just like her father."

"I'm not her father."

"Technically, no. I've never been one for technicalities though, because technically I'm not my daughters' mother." Klaus nodded knowingly, so she assumed he knew about their crazy situation, "A very wise man I once knew told me it's not a crime to love what you cannot explain." She smiled, "He turned out to be a pretty good Dad, too."

Klaus opened his mouth to reply, but the waiter came back with their food, thus halting the conversation.

He sat their lunch specials down and looked pointedly at Caroline's empty wineglass. "Shall I take your empty wine glass now, ma'am?"

Caroline gave him an apologetic smile, and drained the filled wineglass, handing both empty glasses to the waiter. "Yes, you may. Please bring me another." The waiter nodded politely and left.

Klaus watched the exchange with an amused expression. "Are we celebrating or drowning ourselves in alcohol to avoid dealing with this mess?"

"Both." Caroline grimaced, and Klaus chuckled at her. "Plus, I like to be pretty sloshed anytime I fly." She saw Klaus' surprise and told him, "I bought us a flight to New Orleans, we're set to leave tonight."

"I'm not sure, love, that it's such a good idea..."

"Both your sisters live in Nola."

He nodded, picking up his own wine glass and taking a sip. "Back to the city where it all started." Klaus said as he smirked at Caroline.

She tried to school her face into a smile, but she could feel a frown tugging at the corner of her lips. New Orleans held no love for her anymore, since Klaus had perished there, but maybe this Klaus could bring its beauty back to life.

Caroline raised her glass to toast Klaus. "To a new beginning."

The smirk on Klaus' face grew positively wolfish as he clinked their glasses together. "A new beginning."

* * *

**So, I struggled with this chapter very much. It was like slowly pulling out every single hair on my head. Hopefully next chapter will be better!**

**_If anyone is interested in giving me some ideas, or help keep my motivation in check, please message me on here, tumblr, or AO3. I could really use the help. :_**

**tiffywa~**


End file.
